How to Make Near Snap in Thirty Point Four Days
by Midnight Memories
Summary: ONESHOT COLLECTION- I think the title is self-explanatory. Mello and Matt team up in order to 'break' Near. Something that they figure out is easier said than done! Cowritten with Alexz-Square!
1. Dude, You Could be Famous!

**Title: How to Make Near Snap in Thirty Point Four Days**

Disclaimer:

We do not own Death Note, or any of its characters.

Warning: (By Jue): Some warnings for swearing, prank-pulling, bashing, etc… Everything that's normally included in good "humor" fic.

(By Alexz): Now, Jue didn't mention it, but there will be no shounen-ai in this fic as she made me sign a contract with my own blood stipulating I could not even imply any. So sorry.

By:  
Co-written by myself and Alexz-Square. Go check out her profile, even though there's nothing on it! XD

Dedication:  
To every person who had a tear in their eyes during episode 35…

* * *

**Chapter One: Dude, You Could Be Famous!**

Nighttime… the time where the Wammy's House was actually quiet. The moment where children went to bed and would sleep lazily for hours on end, dreaming of whatever their subconscious desired. No more worries, no more pain, no more stress over the upcoming physics exam… Just good old sleep.

Oh! And, of course, the time when Matt could finally play games without anyone annoying him.

Keeping the volume muted so he wouldn't wake up his best friend that slept at the other end of the room, the boy kept on playing Super Mario on his beloved Nintendo DS. His tongue lightly hanging out of his mouth, his pupils dilated under his orange goggles, he mashed the buttons rapidly, trying to outdo the level.

He died anyways. Again.

Moaning lightly out of confusion, he lowered the console to shoot a glance at the clock besides him. There wasn't any time for him to keep playing. This was the hour. The minute. The precise time.

Hurriedly, the gaming boy shut off his Nintendo DS and lovingly looked down at it, before standing from his bed and pocketing his device. Shuffling across the room, he peered down at the form that slept on the mattress. Mello.

Now came the hard part. Even though his roommate had asked him to wake him up, he was also far from being a 'morning person'.

_'But it's not morning,'_ Matt told himself as he reached to shake Mello's shoulder. Then he stopped and hesitated. _'If he yells… We're done…'_Suddenly, an idea came to him. Tiptoeing across the room, he opened the drawer and shuffled through it, until he found what he had been looking for. A chocolate bar.

Kneeling besides the bed, Matt took a deep breath and began to unwrap the bar. The paper crisped and made small noises, the smell of chocolate lifting in the air.

Mello's eyes snapped open faster than a bullet could be shot.

Slowly, he sat up, his eyes wide and staring at the chocolate bar. It was an unspoken rule that Mello didn't touch Matt's gaming devices, and Matt would riposte with Mello's chocolate. Yet the redhead had now broken **the** rule. He shivered as Mello's eyes turned almost like a killer's.

Then it seemed to have sunk in that he had a voice, so Mello instantly yelled, "This is my bfrgh—"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence, since Matt hurriedly shoved the chocolate bar in his friend's mouth. "Shh," he stressed quietly. "It's time, come on!"

Matt turned around as Mello took a bite angrily, calming himself down. The two then made their way to a corner of their room, where they lit a small light so they'd be able to see what they were doing. Mello sat down with his back against the wall, devouring his beloved chocolate, as Matt pulled out the entire top drawer from their desk and cautiously overturned it.

Dozens of pieces of empty chocolate wrappers fell to the floor.

"Wow," Matt stated, suddenly amazed at the sheer number. "How long did it take you to collect all of that?"

Mello rolled his eyes. "I started the minute we agreed on the plan."

Matt twitched. "That was yesterday at lunchtime, Mello."

"Yeah," the blond shrugged. "I know."

The redhead stared at his accomplice for a few seconds, his eyes wide beneath the goggles. Then he shook his head rapidly and began counting. "Goodness, Mello, there's a hundred and eighty wrappers in here. You ate a hundred and eighty chocolate bars in fifteen hours? Why the hell aren't you in cardiac arrest right now?"

Mello shrugged carelessly, yet Matt kept on pushing "We should report this to Guinness World Records, you know…" He brightened. "You could be famous Mello! I see it happening- Teen eats 12 choco bars per hour! Without overdosing or dying! Incredible!"

Mello shot him an annoyed glare. "I'm not a circus freak, Matt."

The redhead returned the glare, only his was more skeptical as he eyed the leather his friend wore. Suddenly, though, he smiled as he replied, "You sure look like one though."

Mello cringed lightly, and was obviously about to counterattack, yet Matt suddenly pulled out two tubes of glue from another drawer.

"Enough talking!" the gamer stated as he tossed a tube at Mello. "We have some work to do!"

The pair began to work on their project, brows furrowed. The only sound in their room was of small scuffling as they glued and glued and placed and tilted their heads and measured.

"Hey, Mello!" Matt suddenly whispered after a while.

"Hm?" the blond answered as he began applying glue on the 87th wrapper.

Matt stopped working and stared. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because we're us, and he's him," Mello replied with a nod, failing to see the look of utter horror/confusion on Matt's face. Then he seemed to consider the matter, and tilted his head as he continued. "And… because we're bored."

"Oh." That last part made sense at least. "Yeah! Cause we're bored, that's it."

Then Matt's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh my—Wait a minute!"

Hurriedly, he pulled out the DS from his pocket and lighted it up. A few seconds later, he was immersed in his game. "I think I know how to beat it, Mello! I think I—"

His head suddenly flew forward and slammed onto his DS, which fell to the floor. Mello retreated his hand from his friend's head, growling slightly. "Focus, Matt, focus! We must have this finished before he gets out of his REM stage!"

But then Mello placed his hand on the DS, obviously attempting to confiscate it.

Matt's eyes became dangerous and he suddenly shot the Mother of all glares towards Mello. His hands clutched in fists, and his face twisted with intense rage.

Mello set it back down quicker than he could open a chocolate bar.

Matt once again became docile, and began working on the wrappers once more, in complete silence. The DS remained by his side protectively, closed.

And then, they were finished.

"Done," both whispered at the same time, their eyes gleaming maliciously at their amazing creation. Then they locked eyes and smirked, as Mello nodded his approval.

"Ready to go?"

Matt nodded enthusiastically as he grabbed the pre-cut duct tape from a third drawer, along with some cement glue they had fished out of the janitor's closet. "Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

**Midnight Memories- A/N: **  
Heya people!  
So as you all saw from the summary, I am co-authoring this fic with my amazing friend Alexz (username being Alexz-square, profile's utterly empty)! I'm co-authoring it because honestly, I can't write humor worth ten cents, so she's helping me out with it. I have no idea how many chapters this will be, but I hope you've enjoyed chapter one! The rest will be even better, promise!  
Take care!

**Alexz-square- A/N:  
**Hiya!!  
Well, pretty much like Jue mentioned above, I'm helping her out with this fic because she asked me to, and being the crazy fangirl that I am, I accepted eagerly. –Whispers to Jue – _What am I supposed to say after that?_ If you guys didn't understand the chapter, it's normal. It's what we call "suspense".  
I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed helping out with it!  
Ja Ne!


	2. Now That Is a Sticky Situation!

Disclaimer

We own the tarp, but nothing else, sadly. Even though Alexz owns a DS, I do not… v.v

Dedication: This one's for Daisukeismyboyfriend! Go check out her story that could somehow resemble ours, only for the shounen-ai lovers, _How to Torture Mello_. It's really amazing! Complete with Alexz frantically nodding her agreement.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Now That Is a Sticky Situation!  
**

Hurrying down the darkened corridor, while holding their precious project, was Matt and Mello. Cautiously creeping around so they wouldn't wake up anyone, they soon stopped in front of their victim's door and stared at it slightly. There wasn't any nightlights, and neither boys had night-vision goggles, hence they had to rely on their own reduced eyesight. Well, Matt did, in fact, wear his goggles over his eyes, yet they were far from being helpful.

After a nod from Mello, Matt pulled out the cement glue from his pocket and began to uncap it. Suddenly, though, his face lost his mischievous expression, turning into one of sheer horror.

"What are you doing?" Mello growled in a whisper as Matt kept staring intently at the wall.

"I…" Matt swallowed painfully. "I forgot my DS."

"So? It's safe in our room, come on, let's finish this!" Mello nodded harshly towards the door. Yet Matt still didn't move, so Mello rolled his eyes and prodded, "The faster you do this, the faster you'll get to your precious DS, now come on!"

**  
**Matt hesitated, biting his lip, before finally giving in. "Alright, fine. But… let's hurry!"

The two began to unroll their mighty creation- a chocolate bar wrapper tarp. Mello held it up against the top of the door while Matt began working with the cement glue; hurriedly applying the liquid formula to the doorframe before Mello gently pushed the tarp down onto it.

Focusing hard so he wouldn't anger Mello with a mistake, Matt leaned forward closely to peer at the cement glue he was currently applying at eye-level. Blinking, he inched towards the doorframe, before slipping slightly on the floor and planting face-first upon the glue.

"Dammit, Matt, stop fooling around!" Mello hissed as he shifted from holding the tarp in place.

"Sorry Mello," Matt mumbled as he attempted to pull away from the wall. "When my DS is missing, so is my mind…"

Sensing that his goggles were now glued to the wall, Matt hurriedly pulled them off and retreated his head. Blinking at the sudden return of 'normal' colors, he stared glumly at his possession sticking to the door.

"Now what?" he asked his blond friend desperately.

Mello sighed and attempted to tug them off, yet Matt also tried to help. Instead, the paintbrush he used to spread the glue skimmed Mello's leather jacket, yet neither boys took notice. It was only when the blond attempted pulling his arm away from the goggles that his arm remained stuck in place.

Turning to Matt, his face blank with rage, he uttered three simple words. "You. Are. Dead."

The redhead stared at Mello's favorite leather jacked and suddenly whispered, "Oh shit." He trained his eyes upon his friend, who was tugging hurriedly at the piece of fabric. "Uh. Yeah, I'll go make sure my DS is still there!" Hurriedly, Matt turned on his heels and began to skip away from the raging blond.

"Shut up." Mello's voice was so commanding, so threatening, that Matt cowered instantly out of fear. "Go get me warm, soapy water, now!"

Matt never ran so fast out of his entire life.

Less than a minute later, Mello was carefully wiping the excess cement-like substance from his precious, free jacket. Yet the cherished, costly fabric would forever be tarnished. Matt's goggles would, also, never be clean again.

The redhead placed them in his pockets mournfully, as Mello distastefully slipped into his cement-stained jacket. Bitterly, Mello began muttering something about plans of gluing Matt's DS closed or something the sort, yet the redhead didn't hear any of it.

Finally, after Mello had grudgingly accepted Matt's rush of apologies, they finished their task of covering the door with their chocolate-wrapper tarp.

After stalking back to their room and getting rid of "evidence", they sat down on their respective beds to talk, Matt cradling his DS in his hands. Mello could swear that Matt was petting it, yet in the darkness, couldn't be a hundred percent sure.

**  
**"Now, part two of the plan…" Mello dramatically announced, as he opened up a chocolate bar and began nibbling.

"Mello!" Matt interrupted as he grinned. "Since you're plotting while eating chocolate, can I plot while playing Final Fantasy since I'm stuck on Super Mar—"

"No, I need you to focus," Mello admonished, which made Matt's face fall. "We have the tarp ready, now what?"

"Hadn't we said that we should implant something ON the tarp?" Matt reminded him, making Mello wince. They had obviously forgotten that little step of the plan.

"And... what are you waiting for?" Mello scowled lightly.

Matt shook his head as he glanced lovingly at his DS. "I am not letting it go."

The blond rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that night. "Then bring it along, Matt, just get the job done properly, okay?" Then Mello's eyes grew malicious. "Just don't drop anything on it, or it won't work anymore."

Matt's face grew fearful as he hurriedly placed his device on the table besides his bed. Then, shooting Mello a silent warning "do-not-touch-my-DS-or-else" glare, he stole off towards the kitchen.

Wammy's House kitchen remained always unlocked, since many staff members or naughty child would sneak from their bedroom for a midnight snack. It was filled to its capacity with every fruit, vegetable, meat, and seasoning possible.

_'Now,'_ Matt thought to himself as he entered, _'What would be disgusting when mixed with chocolate-smelling paper…?'_

Then another thought assailed him. _'Let's start in the fridge. That way, it'll be ten times nastier when the substance will sit there for a few hours!'_

Finally, he found what he had been looking for. Smirking, Matt retrieved the bottle from the fridge, and shut the door with an evil smirk. Mello was going to be so proud of him, and their victim would never live it down.

* * *

As soon as Matt came back, he was covered from head-to-toe in a weird, dark substance, which made Mello instantly crack up. The blond had, sadly, been in the process of swallowing chocolate, which made him instantly choke. He began coughing maniacally, yet kept on with the frantic laughter. Matt simply stood there, waiting for him to calm down before doing anything that he might regret later.

Once he had calmed down enough to talk, he questioned painfully, "What the hell did you do?"

"Someone," Matt said coldly, glaring at Mello venomously, "had unscrewed the cap. Guess what happened as soon as I turned it upside down?"

Mello rolled in laughter once again, as he stammered out, "I knew you'd pick that!"

"And you suck!" Matt stuck out his tongue at his supposed friend. He dropped his substance-colored shoes to the floor as he headed glumly towards the bathroom to clean himself off.

"What's with the shoes?" Mello asked as he stared at them.

Matt grumbled non-happily from inside. "What, did you want me to leave a trail of footprints leading to our door? I'm a bit smarter than that, Mello, give me some credit please!"

The blond cracked his knuckles as Matt opened the faucet in their bathroom. "Near," he whispered, his eyes gleaming, "You are so going to get it!"

* * *

Minutes later, Matt came out of the bathroom in his boxers, probably the only item that hadn't been stained during his work, thank goodness. Running a hand through his red hair, which dripped water down his bare chest, he peered around the room with a sigh. Absent-mindedly, he brushed a drop of water that was trickling down his neck before realizing that Mello had just darted to the other side of the room and was frantically rummaging through one of their dressers.

"What are you doing?" Matt questioned incredulously, as Mello pulled out something rectangular and held it up towards his own head.

"Don't move!" Mello ordered, and Matt obeyed. Soon, a flash lit the room as Mello took a picture, then managed to steal a second one before the redhead dove for his bed.

Growling as he wrapped himself with the covers, Matt snapped with annoyance, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Mello grinned widely as he placed the camera into a lockable drawer, slipping the key under his shirt. "Do you have any idea how much your fangirls will pay for that shot? Heck, that's bound to give me enough money to buy myself an entire store full of chocolate!"

"Anyways!" Matt grumbled as he ignored the painful jab. "Now that your damned camera's off, can I go get dressed?"

"Of course," Mello answered in well-faked courtesy, waving a hand towards their closet.

After shooting a suspicious glare at Mello, Matt crawled over to the closet and got dressed, all while keeping his blond friend in his line of vision. Eventually he managed to fully dress himself and sat down on his bed, once again taking possession of his DS. "Now, for phase two?"

"Sure," Mello shrugged, a smirk playing on his lips.

Matt's blood turned cold. "What, again? Oh gosh, don't tell me you took more pictures?"

Mello only nodded upwards. Matt followed his eyes and instantly cringed at the sight of the video camera he had installed a few months ago for safety. Leveling his eyes to meet Mello's playful ones, he shook his head and meekly murmured, "Don't…"

The blond only began laughing once more. "Fifty thousand more chocolate bars for me! I take back everything I once said: I love fangirls!"

* * *

**Midnight Memories- A/N: **

Hello everyone!

Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to review this story! I never got so many reviews for a first Death Note chapter so far! XD I know I promised some of you to have the chapter out by yesterday, but Alexz and I went through a mental breakdown once we began considering a shirtless Matt… -Ahem- Anyways.

Keep up reviewing! Oh, and I will be the one doing the review replies, since Alexz suffocated after doing a single one. XD Though I can assure you all that she reads them, so don't stop yourself from addressing them to both of us!

Take care!

**Alexz-square- A/N:**  
Good morning, afternoon, evening, night, wherever you are!

I was amazed at the number of, not just reviews but positive reviews you guys left! I rarely felt so proud of something I've done! So thanks a lot, you guys are great!

That's all the praise I have for today, as Jue mentioned, sorry for the delay, but we did have some "problems" yesterday as we were both very...distracted. '

So, enjoy this chapter!

Ja ne!


	3. Epic Fail!

Disclaimer: We don't own Death Note, The Simpsons, or Dracula. Not that this has anything to do with the chapter… -Foreshadowing-

Dedication: This one's for E again! A.k.a, I.Heart.Hatake.Kakashi! She not only left the longest review we had yet, but it's her birthday!! So from both of us, E, thank you and happy birthday! XD

* * *

**Chapter Three: Epic Fail!**

The brightly glowing green numbers shot back the numbers two, five, and six, respectively. Almost three am, not bad timing, and another approximate two hours before they had to call it a night.

"Now, the tarp's implanted. Substance smoothed over. I made sure the rope was installed. What next?" Matt questioned quietly as he peered at Mello, brand-new goggles covering the redhead's eyes.

Mello cracked his knuckles. "We have to make Near run through it, somehow. He has to throw the door open and walk out, where he'll trip on the rope, plan headfirst in the tarp, rip it, and our plan's done." He then glanced carelessly at Matt. "And how do we make him run out of his room before dawn?"

"I know!" Matt grinned hurriedly, almost jumping out of his bed in excitement. "I say we turn this even grosser."

Mello raised an eyebrow in anticipation.

"The classic prank!" the redhead started, "is to place his fingers in a bowl of water and to wait until he has to pee! He'll get up, way too tired to consider another prank from us, hurry out of his bedroom, and there we go! Ka-Pang!"

Mello almost face-planted with unbelief. "That is way too cliché, Matt. Can't you go a little bit deeper than that?"

Matt sat down with his arms crossed over his chest, indignant that his plan had been so easily discarded. "Well why don't you give us any idea, O Grand Mello?"

"Fire alarm," Mello contributed with an evil smirk covering his lips. His eyes began to light up maliciously as he uncovered the rest of his plan. "He will get up hurriedly, run out of his room so he won't be forgotten behind, trip on the rope, fall, and get trampled by the rest of the orphans!"

_'Geez, almost and he's giving me the Dracula laugh and the Mr. Burns' finger thing.' _Thought Matt as the blond was speaking. But because Mello had butchered Matt's plans, the redhead knew exactly how to counter. "Every student here is taught to get out, during a fire drill, by walking. Near will never run like you expect him to."

Mello glared at Matt venomously. "Well it's my idea or your idea. Which one is more feasible?"

After a few decisive seconds, Matt sighed with despair and admitted, "Yours."

"Good," Mello gloated lightly, nodding. "But I'll warn you, we'll get in shit big time for setting the fire alarm. Roger will know it's us."

"We're getting in shit no matter what, so might as well do it right!" Matt grinned as he held up his hand for a high-five.

Mello returned it, then suddenly tilted his head. "Actually, if we pull the alarm for a reason, then it might be justified… and we're still going to get our prank…"

"And to justify setting on a fire alarm…" Matt caught on, "we would need a fire!"

They both looked at each other with smirks on their faces, before saying automatically, "Near."

Mello seemed ready to go set Near on fire in the next thirty seconds, yet Matt held up his hand. "We have to be careful not to a) set the orphanage on fire and b) not to murder him. Then we wouldn't just be in trouble with Roger, but with the law too!"

"True, so let's keep this small. Tiny fire in his closet, lots of smoke, only to make Near freak out!" Mello agreed with a curt nod. "Now, how about you, mister I-adore-to-make-things-blow-up-in-my-spare-time, take care of the flame? I'll give you five minutes, then pull on the fire alarm. We'll both hurry out of here and wait outside to see Near. How does it sound?"

"Deal," Matt agreed as the two boys jumped out of their respective beds.

* * *

Matt hurried down the hall, touching the Nintendo DS in his pocket. He knew that even though their plan would surely be fool-proof when it came to fire-control, there was always a small chance that the flames might spread. He didn't want to take the chance of his room being burned down, which would mean he'd lose his favorite gaming system.

Hence why he was bringing it with him.

Along with, clutched tightly in his left hand, a deep red lighter.

It had been a gift from Mello on his last birthday. He had no idea why the blond had offered him, out of everything that existed, a lighter. Neither boys had any use for it, but Mello had clearly stated that one day, Matt would be glad for it.

Well, Matt was still waiting for that day, to say the truth.

As he passed by one of many flower arrangements in the hallway, he picked up a few green leaves, then moved on to the next pot. Soon, he had enough leaves to do the trick, and began heading towards Near's room. The plants would easily cast off a lot of dark smoke, which would make it perfect for their plan.

After a quick glance at his watch, Matt began to hurry. He only had two minutes before Mello would ring the alarm. He had to make this quick.

He had already planned on sneaking inside, since few of the children at Wammy's actually locked their doors, and to slip unnoticed in the closet. There, he'd start his fire rapidly, then shut the door once smoke would go out in order to suffocate the fire, and would run out of there as quickly as possible.

As soon as he arrived at the door, though, his plan crumbled like a deck of cards in a tornado. A little detail they had forgotten to consider: the door was covered by the chocolate-wrapper tarp.

Matt's first reaction was to stare at it blankly, unbelieving that such a thing could actually happen to him. Their plan had been infallible… well, until now it had been. Seconds trickled by as Matt glared at the tarp, almost wishing he could stab himself for being such an idiot.

Then his second line of thought slightly crossed amongst those of: "Mello. Is. Going. To. Butcher. Me."

Mello. Fire alarm.

… Oh crap.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mello's eyes were glued to his watch as the seconds went by. Only thirty seconds before he had to pull the alarm. This was going to be perfect; he couldn't wait for it all to come together. All their suffering, all their hard work, it had all been for this…

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Matt frantically turn around a corner, making hand motions hurriedly in the air. Taking this as a sign, Mello pulled on the handle.

The alarm began ringing. Matt, looking petrified, turned on his heels rapidly and dashed in the opposite direction.

Mello, sensing something was wrong as children began screaming inside their room and scuffling around for their things, hurried after Matt. The pair was soon running alongside one another, yet began to slow down so they wouldn't appear too suspicious.

"What's wrong?" Mello hissed with grinded teeth.

Matt's face blanched with panic. "The tarp was there, I couldn't enter his room!"

Mello suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway, which made Matt run even faster than he had before. But the blond grabbed his friend's arm and kept him from going any further. Twitching slightly, Mello stoically said, "Matt, I knew all along about the tarp. I wanted to see if you were smart enough to deduce it. You have failed me, Matt."

The redhead raised an eyebrow, a pure expression of "what the hell is wrong with you" stuck to his face. Angrily, he suddenly ranted, "Then why did you ring the alarm bell anyways?"

Mello twitched again. "Let's get out of here. At least Near might still trip on the rope and fall flat on his face. We still have that to look out for."

The two halted, weighting the options. Either going outside to wait for the other kids to give them news about their prank, or to see a substance-covered Near sprawled on the floor with orphans trampling him over.

They smirked and hurriedly changed directions. The door to Near's room was completely shut, still perfectly covered with the tarp. The duo moved to the side of the hall, allowing teenagers and children to rush silently past them as they waited for the white-haired boy to come out.

And they waited… and waited… and waited some more.

After a few seconds, they were the only two in the hallway. Feeling slightly foolish, Matt ran a hand through his red hair nervously and stammered, "Uh… Mello… Don't you think there's something wrong here?"

"Shh," Mello ordered as he stared at the tarp suspiciously.

"Shh?" Matt exclaimed, waving his arms around. "Mello! The alarm is blaring! Why the hell do you want me to shut up? Plus if we wake up Near, he might actually come out!"

Suddenly, though, Roger turned around the corner. The keeper of Wammy's House hurriedly approached them, a worried look glued on his usually worried-looking face. But then his worried face turned angrily worried, and he grabbed both boys by the ear.

Then there came two collective "Ouch!" as the boys got dragged away towards the outside of the orphanage. Many kids grew quiet as an angry/worried Roger came out of the orphanage still holding onto the ears of the two pranksters.

As soon as he let them go, Mello glared at him. "We had to get Near! He didn't come out!"

After a not-so-unobvious nudge from Mello, Matt hurriedly said, "Yeah! We have to save his life, Roger!"

The older man only shook his head slowly. "I don't know what you two were planning, but it's not funny! Don't try to make me think there's still someone inside!"

"But Near, he didn't c—" Matt was silenced as Mello suddenly lowered his head. The moonlight hit his hair, casting dark shadows over the uncovered part of his face as he eerily raised a hand, slowly pointing in the distance.

Matt turned around, and a gasp of horror filled his lungs.

Near was sitting under a tree, almost glowing because of his white attire, playing with a robot.

After glancing at each other, the two boys turned on their heels without another word. The pair walked directly to a tree and sat down stiffly, their backs to the tree, and stopped moving for a few seconds.

Matt was the first to speak. "Smooth, Mello, smooth. He wasn't even in the damned room."

In under a second, Mello had whirled around and had delivered a massive punch to Matt's shoulder. Falling face-first, he planted in the mud, which ruined his second shirt of the night.

And that, dear reader, was the zero point fourth day. Only thirty left for Matt and Mello to make Near snap.

* * *

**Alexz-square - A/N:**

Well, that certainly took a while! Sorry for the wait! Jue was busy having a life and I, not having one (i.e. playing RE4 all day). Remember, fanfics are like sex, the longer the wait, the better it is! ;)

Ja ne!

**Midnight Memories – A/N:**

And this is what you get for letting Alexz do the first A/N…  
Before you people actually think I have a life, let me tell you that what she meant by that is my trip to go see Kung Fu Panda and to the Bulk Barn. Anyone who doesn't know what BB is (Bulk Barn, not Beyond Birthday people, calm down!), it's a shop with bins and bins of chocolate and candy. I went nuts, okay. Hence why chocolate itself is not once mentioned in this chapter (wrappers, yes, but chocolate, no). I kind of overdosed, alright…

Anyways, enjoy, and the longer the review, the more chance you will get a chapter dedicated to you. Remember. And we love you.

Take care!


	4. The End of the Beginning

**Chapter four: The End of the Beginning**

"I'm very disappointed in you, boys," Roger said once the prank had been known. "Very, very disappointed. I was worried that there might be a fire."

Mello looked right back at the old man, as he and Matt both sat on chairs in front of the mahogany desk. "That was the point, Roger."

The fire department had left, announcing that there hadn't been a fire. They had also mentioned that the alarm might've been pulled accidentally… or intentionally. Roger had instantly turned to the two sulking pranksters. Without a second's hesitation, he had accused them, and none of the two could deny it once the chocolate-wrapper tarp had been discovered. Their plan had failed.

"You both know there will be consequences," Roger added. "I want to make sure something like this doesn't happen again." He then turned his glance to Matt and shook his head. "Matt… you were such a good boy when you first came here. It's only once you were transferred to room with Mello that you've started all these pranks."

Matt snickered slightly as he glanced at Mello. "Then why don't you re-transfer me?"

It had only been a joke, but a sudden gleam appeared in Roger's eyes. Straightening, he said meaningfully, "Well then I propose to have Mello, as of tomorrow, rooming with Near. That could be punishment enough for the likes of you."

Matt and Mello suddenly looked at each other, neither unable to conceal their huge malicious grin. Their features turned almost evil as they considered what having Mello rooming with Near could imply.

Roger twitched. "On second thought, that might just make it easier for you guys to bully him. I changed my mind."

Both faces fell.

"But I still think you two need to learn to respect the poor boy," Roger sighed softly, his worried expression returning. "After all, we wouldn't want him to grow depressive over this."

Both smiles returned.

The older man glared slightly. "Actually, just to teach you both a sign of humility, I will have you both clean out Near's room. Until it's impeccable. For the next month, I will have you both be technically Near's maids. Understood?"

Matt was about to smile, but Mello suddenly shouted, "No! Not that! Roger, please!"

Sensing that his punishment had been just, Roger waved a hand carelessly. "You're both dismissed. Go sleep, I expect you both to be there at breakfast in five hours. Goodnight."

Before Matt could protest, Mello got up and stormed away, grabbing his roommate's arm in the process. After he had yanked Matt back outside the room, he instantly began laughing manically. "Perfect! That was exactly what I wanted for a punishment!"

"Time to finish Near!" Matt said eagerly as he pumped a fist in the air.

Mello nodded in agreement. "Let's do this!"

* * *

**Midnight Memories - A/N : **Hey faithful readers.

Because of some circumstances, Alexz and I will not be able to fully whip up a story without uberly long gaps between updates. So sadly, we'll have to shut this story down. BUT do not think this is over. When we'll meet, we'll add little oneshots here of tricks they did to Near.

All my apologies to the readers, but we're doing this for you. This chapter was a little introduction to the oneshots that will come soon.

Take care!

**Alexz-Square - A/N: **Hi there!

I think pretty much everything has been said by my friend and repeating would be quite useless! I'm really sorry it came to this, but especially with school coming up, it would be an enourmous challenge to keep this up! So a big thanks to all of you! I'm making this look like it was over v.v but it's not so don't go away!! Please? Thanks.

Ja Ne!


End file.
